Spirit
by YamiMommy
Summary: Chapter 15: Endings UP!!--*FINISHED* -- Can you bridge the distance of space and time, even for true love?
1. Waking Up

Hi this is my first story for fan-fiction. I needed some feedback to see if it's working. This is just chapter one. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Spirit  
  
Sunlight poured its annoying brightness thru the lace curtains, increasing the pain in my head to untold proportions. God how I needed relief! The drone of the television buzzed at my consciousness like a pesky insect. Finally, I mustered the strength to grab the remote, and blessed silence filled the room.  
  
Three days, three days had passed without so much as a wink of sleep, not a moment of reprise. I'd never felt so exhausted or so wired at the same time. Work had been unusually full of deadlines, meetings and last minute crisis. My apartment was a wreak, and I hadn't heard from my friends in over a week. Guess they got tired of being ignored. I shrugged internally. So, here I was on Saturday night with my silent television and cat, desperate for a little sleep. I decided to give the bedroom another try. Wiggling my toes in the plush tan carpet, I admired my favorite room of the house. Large windows surrounded the centerpiece of the room. My elegantly carved, four-poster, mahogany bed, it surface was so lustrous it actually seemed to glow. Oh, how I loved that bed. It was a gift from my grandmother just before she'd past away, and its butter soft down comforter beckoned me now.  
  
I fell back, melted into it cushion, and stared at the plain white ceiling, allowing myself to drift, at last, into the black velvet quiet of sleep.  
  
  
The overpowering smell of sandalwood incense tickled my nose. I was drawn by it, floating down, down ever toward the intoxicating scent. I felt my body settle gently on hard stone. Sounds crowded my attention, timbrals, cymbals, lyres, and drums. Exotic and sensual, the music poured over me in waves. I didn't question where I was or what was happening, only that I wanted nothing more than for these sensations to continue.  
  
Curious to see my environment, I tried to open my eyes. To my surprise, my eyes didn't open. I tried again; my serene sense of calm shattered. I attempted to move my arms, then my legs-nothing responded. Cold panic gripped my stomach and inched up my diaphragm, until my breath came in short gasp. Hyperventilating wouldn't solve my problem, so I slowed my breathing and concentrated on just trying to move my left hand. Using all my remaining energy, I willed my hand to flex. Focus, focus, move hand. MOVE! My hand inched up and with a spasm fell. I sighed.  
  
The air suddenly stirred and I sensed a presence in the room. Powerless to move freely, let alone protect myself. Fear assaulted me, yet again. Footsteps echoed, tapping their way across a hard floor. Then someone leaned over my prone body; so near I could fell the heat of their flesh on mine and inhale the faint musky fragrance of their skin. My heart pounded wildly, trying to break free of the invisible bonds that the rest of my body could not budge. Why can't I move! I felt a gentle hand caress my cheek, lips brushing my hair, a whisper near my ear.  
  
"Awaken." The voice was deep and soft, yet commanded attention.  
  
The paralysis lifted, yet I did not dare move. I dared not even breathe.  
  
The presence retreated; I exhaled when I was sure that no one was in the room. Slowly, I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I made out the honey colored glow of firelight. I blinked to clear the haze and carvings came into view. Almost every inch of the ceiling was covered with small elaborate symbols, my vision clouded again. What is wrong with me? Questions filled my head, but I brushed them away. I must make sure I am safe, and then I can figure out what is happening. Steeling myself for the effort, I rose again and this time I managed to scoot to the edge of the platform and throw my legs to the side.  
  
I was again stunned by my surroundings. The room was made out of some sort of white limestone, obelisk and statuary of all sorts stood as silent sentinels, oil lamps flickered, and brightly painted gold inlaid fresco adorned the wall to my right. Not in my wildest imaginings had I ever seen such splendor; as I rose to examine the chamber and hopefully, find a good hiding spot, I happened to glance down at myself. Good Lord! I am not even me!  
  
I felt like me, but I certainly didn't look like me. My whole body was different, my pale complexion was a deep robust tan, my once short brown hair was shoulder length and black as night, my hands that I had worked so hard to move just minutes before were long and tapered. Everything was different. Even my clothes, my everyday loungewear had transformed into a sheer white silk, draped seductively over each shoulder and bound by a golden rope at my waist. Impossible, yet here I was. I pinched myself-hard. It's time to end this trip. Nothing changed. Jesus! Just then the sound of footsteps again rang throughout the chamber. They are coming back! 


	2. Welcome Home

Thanks to loanshark and Mom-mi-oh for the encouragement and reviews!! Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their characters.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
My eyes quickly darted around the room, seeking some avenue for escape. There! I hid behind a monstrous column, crouching down. Please don't let them find me. Two men entered, debating loudly. I could only see bits of what was happening from my hiding place.  
  
"You must give up this foolish ambition! She's gone, there is no way to bring her ."  
  
"I swore we'd be together, I made an oath. My word is my bond."  
  
".But at what cost? We are using all of our resources and time on this. What of the kingdom? War is imminent, the games are getting out of control, the people cry for action! I can not do this alone."  
  
"Remember your place vizier, I know of the kingdom's problems. Don't you understand, I have to do this! We are getting closer." He grasp his companions arm tightly, " I could feel her presence that time." They came into view of the podium. "She's gone! Guards!"  
  
Two more men in partial armor and holding spears appeared in the archway, "Has anyone entered this chamber?" His voice betrayed how tense he was, but still held an air of authority.  
  
"No, M'lord." They replied in unison. I leaned out of my hiding place to get a better look at this "Lord." He wore a sarong type cloth wrapped around his middle leaving his muscular chest bare. He indeed looked regal with his wide golden neckpiece in the shape of a bird and jewel encrusted gauntlets adorning each wrist. His regality was more than that, it was the way he stood, the way he held the rapt attention of the other three men, he had an aura of power. I wanted to see more, and perhaps get some insight as to where I was and who these people were. I leaned a bit more--a bit too much. The "Lord" saw me.  
  
I caught my first look at his eyes as they locked onto mine. Large and expressive they held me. Eyes the most unusual color of violet, eyes full of untold secrets. The paralysis seemed to return, as I could not break his gaze. His face went pale -- it seemed like he had seen a ghost. He looked away, I pressed back against the chamber wall bracing myself for discovery.  
  
"Leave me--all of you. I need to be alone."  
  
"But what of the Princess? Sire, did you want.?"  
  
"Need I explain myself to a servant?" He let out an exhausted sigh.  
  
The vizier and the guards left. I closed my eyes and waited. When nothing happened I suddenly wondered if the "Lord" had seen me at all, perhaps he had left as well. I opened my eyes and peeked around the corner.  
  
I came within inches of the same hypnotic violet eyes that I had seen just moments earlier, the shock caused me to loose my balance and almost fall. His quick reflexes saved me. Long fingers wrapped around my arm and pulled me back from harms way and close to his chest. My heart constricted and my mouth went dry, as I slowly looked up into his face. He seemed as surprised as I was, and tighten the grip on my arm.  
  
"Cassandra, is it you? Can it truly be you?" He scanned my face looking for something, some flicker of knowledge, some response to the wave of emotion he sent pouring out to me. His eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
I had no ideal how to respond. The way he was holding me and looking at me, I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I was his Cassandra but ~I'm just some girl caught in a dream.~ I thought  
  
His eyes narrowed and his hands loosened. It happened so abruptly I stumbled back against the stonewall. I finally noticed the bronze short sword at his side as he fingered its hilt. "Answer me, or I will assume that some demon has returned in my beloved's place, and slay you where you stand."  
  
Ok, so I had two choices. 


	3. Friends and Enemies

Hi, just a quick note to everyone who has taken the time to read and review, a sincere thank you!!!! Hope you like this next piece of the puzzle, PLEASE, let me know what you think. R/R  
  
Chapter 3-Friends and Enemies  
  
  
The "Lord" stood before me, every muscle tense. I swallowed hard. Well, first I could tell him I'm not Cassandra, but some other, future girl, who somehow got stuck in his girlfriend's body,... yeah and I didn't even believe that one. The other option would have to do.  
  
I fell to my knees, "M'lord," I bowed my head, "I am back to be sure, but my mind is hazy, I need time to remember." I looked up at him, "Please don't kill me."  
  
"How do I know what you say is true," he was gripping his swords so hard that his knuckles were turning white. His eyes narrowed as he glared down at me.  
  
"You don't," I stated simply, "You just have to trust me." The harsh glare in his eyes was replaced with a grudging consent; he nodded and extended his hand to me.  
  
I knew by taking his hand, I somehow accepted this reality. I hesitated; then took his hand in a firm grip.  
  
  
I leaned against the white column and stared out at the glistening blue-black Nile River. As the gentle breeze cooled my flushed face, I wondered what I was going to do. The "Lord" had lead me to these open air rooms and told me to get some rest, he would be back "Soon."  
  
I sighed. Stuck in this strange body, in a different land, and different time. I cast about in my mind for some solid ground, nothing I believed could account for what was happening to me. Either by some magic or miracle I'd been transported to ancient Egypt, or I was stark raving mad.  
  
"Magic." I spoke aloud, shaking my head.  
  
"Magic indeed. Cassandra, I never expected to see you again."  
  
I spun on my heel, to find the vizier standing in the doorway. He leaned lazily against the frame, and seemed to have been there for sometime. I sucked in my breath, "What are you doing here!" In my private room, I'm sure it couldn't be normal for him to take such liberties.   
  
"The Pharaoh is planning a grand celebration this evening in your honor. I just wanted to make sure you are up for it." He spoke in hushed tones; something about his attitude troubled me. I assumed my "Lord" was the Pharaoh and my stomach dropped, I hadn't expected a confrontation so soon. I felt tears building in my eyes, what am I going to do.  
  
The vizier's sneer transformed to a frown." You really don't remember anything do you?"  
  
I pressed my lips together and tried to stop the tears, yet one escaped and rolled down my cheek. The tall Egyptian crossed the room in three steps his robes flowing behind him like a trench coat. He reached out and brushed the tears away, sweeping me into a warm embrace. "It will be different this time." I stiffened in his embrace, this is wrong, a voice screamed inside of me, but it felt so comforting within his strong arms.  
  
"No!" I pushed him away from me with both hands. A look of hurt was quickly replaced by livid rage.  
  
"You will regret that." He left the room, leaving me more confused than ever.  
  
  
  
.  
Servants arrived to prepare me for the celebration. I found them friendly, after they realized that I wasn't a ghost. The outfit that I was expected to wear was spare. The top not much more than a bra with gold accents, and the rest a series of sheer veils and silk bound by a belt made of coins. I tried to quiz the elderly slave for information.  
  
"So, what happened before I "left?"  
  
"Oh, thank the goddess you have returned to us." It was going to be hard getting anything out of this one.  
  
"What did I do here?"  
  
"Oh, you made the Pharaoh happy."  
  
"How did I make him happy?" I asked really worried now.  
  
"You danced for him of course, like you will tonight."  
  
"Dance? Tonight?" Could things get any worse? 


	4. Dancing Queen

Woops, almost forgot to say again-I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters, unfortunately.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Dancing Queen  
  
The torchlight shimmered in the glossy surface of the marble floor. I stopped pacing, lost in the reflection, as if the lipid pools of reflected light held some answer for me. No sudden inspiration struck; sighing, I started pacing again. An image came to mind. A seven year old me leaving the ballet studio, pulling my coat tightly against my pink leotard, my mother looking down, ruffling my hair and shaking her head. "You just aren't a dancer, pumpkin," she stated. I nodded in agreement and we never returned.   
  
The servants had left after wrestling me into the skimpy outfit and adorning me with multiple golden bangles. They had also insisted on an ungodly amount of eyeliner and eye shadow. For someone who rarely wore makeup, I felt like a painted doll. A failed ballerina before her first show, my stomach fluttered. ~ I can't do this~.  
  
As if on cue, the Pharaoh entered. I felt his presence long before I saw him, he stood proudly, arms crossed, entourage of four royal guards in tow. He was attired more elegantly than before. A cobalt blue headdress with a tiny, hooded cobra emblem added to his royalty, I was sure I'd seen something exactly like it on the Discovery Channel. White silk hung around his narrow hips, and an exquisite neckpiece of precious jewels, accentuated his broad shoulders. Impressed, I forgot to breath again, and for a moment forgot that this man could and probably would kill me at any time.  
  
"Ready," his curt tone, shook me from my reverie, and I recalled my dangerous situation.   
  
I nodded, took his arm and fell into step beside him. His head held high, his face devoid of emotion. So different than the man I'd seen earlier in the tomb, eyes full of tears. I was staring, and he felt my eyes on him.  
  
"What?" He asked in response to my gaze.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I was just wondering something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What should I call you? Pharaoh?"  
  
He stopped walking and turned toward me, brow furrowed, "Yami, you should call me Yami." Ah, some emotion lurked yet in the Egyptian King, he looked away quickly, pain again in his eyes.  
  
I could only imagine his feelings, and I felt guilt wash over me for my part in it. ~ Should I tell him the truth?~ The question was moot as we reached the grand hall and the throng grew silent. Showtime.  
  
  
The dining hall smelled of roast and exotic dishes from all over the globe. Fresh Orchids decorated long tables overflowing with wine. Seated in long rows were multitudes of Egypt's elite. After the Pharaoh took the throne at the far end of the room, and waved for the celebration to continue, a servant led me to a raised seat to his right. Thankfully, no one had any expectation of me-- yet. I scanned the room for exits, considered how fast the guards could grab me, and remained still.  
  
The center of the large room was open for entertainment. Women wearing less than I were writhing to the loud, pounding rhythms that filled the room. The whole spectacle would have been incredible and engaging, if my stomach would stop doing back flips. I wrung my hands and hummed a nursery rhyme. Suddenly, the music stopped again, and the Pharaoh rose and addressed the crowd.  
  
"I will praise the lord RA, for the gift of my beloved's return. I would like to put everyone's fears to rest. The treaty with Greece is still strong, as my marriage to Cassandra will bind our nations in peace forever. And to show my intended's health and everlasting devotion, I will ask that she favor us with one of her legendary performances."   
  
My heart sank in my chest. ~ What is he thinking riding so much on me, ~then it hit me, ~either he trusts me or he's setting me up to fail.~ I felt numb, and mechanically rose from my chair. The others had cleared the floor for me. The palace seemed enormous, full of eyes following my every move. I noticed the vizier's intense blue eyes glaring at me, he gave me a sideways smile and raised his cup in a mocking toast. ~ Jerk.~.  
  
The floor was cold against my bare feet; I walked as slowly as possible. My mouth was dry and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I raised my right arm over my head, striking a pose. ~ Ok, what was fifth position?~ I desperately tried to remember anything from ballet, anything at all. I would have settled for the electric slide, the twist, anything, but my mind was a total blank. The musicians looked at me in anticipation. I prayed and... I could have sworn I heard thunder, but in Egypt? The rumbling grew louder, the walls shook, a portion of crowd felt it too, and began to look around for the source. Earthquake? I held my position and waited. The noise became deafening and people rose from their seats. The sound of the crowd mingled with the rumbles and a panic started.   
  
The Pharaoh, motioned for everyone to stay seated and spoke to his head guard's men, they rushed off in different directions. It was then that the creature tore though the west wall, sending debris and a cloud of dust flying into the hall.   
  
**  
Ok, I know I am the cliffhanger queen, but stick with me, exposition will be in the next chapter-keep the Reviews coming!! :D 


	5. King of Egypt part I

Ok guys, this has gotten to be a bigger story than I'd planned, so I will put this up with a promise of more to come. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own YGO or any of its characters. 

Chapter 5: The King of Egypt

Three Days before…

Excerpt from the Egyptian Book of the Dead:

_Beam of light, sun and moon. Shining beast, man and woman. I am passing through. Come outside among the people. I am light. Gaze on me. Moon in darkness, sun in morning. Light is what I will on earth, along the Nile, among the people._

_I have traveled through the tomb, dark and lonely ground. I am here now. I have come. I see._

The young Pharaoh stood before her motionless body. He recited the prayer again, grabbed the dagger from his waist, and presented it to the raven black statue of Anubis for a blessing. He then cut an incision lengthwise from his wrist until the blood flowed freely down his forearm. Careful not to waste the precious substance he allowed it to drip into the wide golden bowl. Again, he said the prayer. 

Heat filled his stomach and radiated to fill his extremities. The pressure became too much to bear and he screamed. Searing pain filled his head and he fell to his knees. Arms outstretched in subjection to the god's power; blood covered his arm and upper torso. The guards and priest responded to his cry and raced to the room.

"M'Lord! We heard you cry out…by the gods!" They gathered around the bleeding monarch, as he crumpled to the ground.

********

Hours later in his chamber, he winced as he flexed his bandaged arm, and poured over the books again. _Too much power, have to adjust the ingredients, try another chant.   Raking his hand though his hair, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his burning eyes. Hundreds of chants, myriads of spells, cluttered his mind. He'd spoken to every sorcerer, priest, and mage in the kingdom, gathered information from the farthest reaches of his power, nothing worked. __There must be a way, I will find a way.  He had never given up on anything in his life, and he wasn't going to start now, not with Cassandra's life in the balance. _

The vizier entered the chamber with his usual silent grace. "Yami, you need to rest. Why don't you let this go till morning?" His familiar voice was a balm to Yami's raw nerves.

"Seto, I don't know what I'd do without you. How goes negotiations with …"

"Sire, don't concern yourself about that tonight. You will do no one any good if you collapse again." Always practical, always logical, his right hand, Seto had been his counselor, friend, ally and occasional sparing partner during the games. The games, how they loved the games! Only the very privileged, and powerful could play. The stakes were always high, but the thrill of competition was remarkable. Using shadow demons to battle one another, the gamesters would continue until one opponent was devoid of life points. The battles were so ferocious; it was as if the creatures in the other realm were real! He knew that they were not, just some images conjured by the mages to represent the monsters, but still, nothing short of war could excite his competitive nature as the games did.

He gave his vizier a weary smile. "You are right as usual. I will retire, to start fresh again tomorrow."

"I'll extinguish the lamps, my lord." 

Yami put a hand of appreciation on Seto's shoulder before he left. 

He didn't notice the vizier reach into his robes, extract a parchment, and place it strategically in the Pharaoh's pile of spells, nor did he hear him mutter, "Rest well."

***********

One day bled into another, and another.  He was becoming more desperate with each failed attempt.  The window would close soon and no magic would be able to recall her soul.  Frustrated, he stood up, clinched his teeth, and slammed his hands onto the massive table in front of him. Papers flew in all directions.  Yami shook his head and leaned over to pick up the documents.  It was then that he saw it.

The paper was so fragile; he marveled that it had not disintegrated on impact.  Writing on the parchment was faded and the dialect was different than anything that had been used in the kingdom for centuries.  He had been schooled in ancient text, and it wasn't long before he had deciphered the message.

_The realm of shadows has been sealed.  The power over life and afterlife, ultimate command over the elements, and control of men's hearts and minds, should belong to no one.  In time of great need, one of royal blood, filled with righteous power may come.  The chosen may tear the curtain, between life and death, between darkness and light, between evil and good, between spirit world and reality, between future and past.  Take heed, once opened the portal may only be closed by great sacrifice, blood, and Spirit…._

His heart leapt in his chest.  This is it.  He knew it, beyond any doubt. He was destined to save his beloved_.  I am the incarnation of RA, god on Earth; I will master this magic, and use it to save her._  Smiling widely went back to his studies.

The room was dark and silent; the others had left long ago.  The spell was to be spoken by the light of the moon, and that was some time away.  He'd spent so much time in this room he'd ceased seeing her lifeless body.  Now he slowly approached the podium. She seemed only to be asleep.  He missed her voice, her laugh.  The way her eyes would sparkle when she teased him, his heart felt like a stone in his chest.

They had hated each at first sight. Their wedding had been set years before they'd ever met.  He hadn't thought about it really, he knew what was expected, but obviously duty and honor were not words she was familiar with.  He remembered her first day here vividly, she stalked into the room black hair swinging, hands on her hips, and refused to unpack.  "Don't expect me to stay," she stated loudly, "Unless I see something that strikes my fancy."  She stared at Yami with pointedly with distain.  He was equally unimpressed, by her power plays and flamboyant attitude. He had doubts the alliance would work until, that night after the games.  He'd returned to the palace flushed with excitement, another win, another victory snatched from the very brink of defeat.  He wanted to celebrate and the appeal of the palace whores did little to whet his appetite.

He flew up the stairs, waved the guards away, and entered her chamber.  She was only partially clad in near transparent material.  He looked at her appreciating for the first time exactly how beautiful his fiancé was. Perfectly formed features, topped by an elfin face and almond eyes.  She truly was striking.

"What are _you_ doing here?"  She looked only mildly interested, but there was an edge in her voice, not her usual flippant attitude. _Good._

"I heard that you are a dancer," he sat on a plush crimson pillow, and leaned back.

"Yes, it looks as if you have blood in your veins after all." After a sideways glance at him, she sighed and began to dance to the soft music that penetrated the thick walls of her rooms.  The musicians would play continuously, on shifts unless he told them to stop.  

She moved in rhythm to the mysterious music, teasing him without mercy.  Swaying her hips and artfully positioning her hands, he'd never seen a dance of such passion.  She reached forward and wrapped a gauzy scarf around his neck, pulling him from his seat and toward her.  Bending herself backwards, she pressed herself against his chest.  She rose from her backbend to look him in the eye, holding the stare until his heart skipped a beat.  Then she twirled away with a florish.  Her dance complete, she fell to the ground at his feet, in an uncharacteristic subservient gesture. His eyebrows furrowed.

 His breathing was harsh with the excitement she had aroused in him, he reached down grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her up to her feet. Her head remained bowed. Hoping to meet her eyes again and indulge in a kiss, he used a finger to raise her head.  What he found there surprised him.  Tears.

"What is wrong?" He said huskily.

She looked confused, then pulled her face away from his grasp and turned her back to him, saying nothing.

"Cassandra, I don't understand.  Are you in pain?"

A bitter laugh escaped her lips, short, brittle and hard.  "Aren't you going to …"?

"To what..?" 

She made no move; silently he put a hand on her shoulder.  Moving his long fingers lightly across her back, he pushed her hair aside in a tender caress.  She flinched.  _The reaction of an injured animal._

Her exposed back reveled scores of long white scars, invisible from a distance; they criss-crossed the whole of her upper body.  He gasped aloud.

"Cassandra, what happened?"

She shivered and stepped away, "I did not always _please_ my father," she paused, "and I was punished."  She turned to face him.  Tears still shining in her eyes, she glared at him defiantly.  The same glare she had given her father.  The same glare he had failed to beat out of her.  Yami's heart ached for the pain she had suffered.  

"I would not harm you for the world, and no one will ever hurt you again.  I promise you, my word is my bond."  He turned to leave, her musky scent still reeking havoc on his senses.

"Wait.  How do I know what you say is true?"  Her voice was small, barely above a whisper.

"You don't. You just have to trust me."

In the tomb the promise echoed in his head and he stroked her cold cheek_.  I promise you._  He put a blanket over her still form and tucked the edges around her, as if to keep her warm.

*********


	6. King of Egypt part II

"But what of the cost, my Liege, you don't know what you may summon with this spell.  Where did you get it? How do you know it's authentic?"  The high priest droned on, and Yami rolled his eyes annoyed by the old man's badgering.

"Enough, Heisien!  I do not need your blessing or opinion.  Leave me!"  

He spoke the words on the parchment.

Still no indication of life, the music played, the incense burned.  He leaned over her; he could almost feel the heat of her flesh.  He uttered the last word of his incantation, "Awaken." 

 Something changed; a whisper, then he felt as if he were being totally immersed in freezing water. It took his breath.  

"M'Lord."  Grunting in frustration he left the chamber to meet his vizier.

"Do not disturb me now."  He kept his voice level only with great effort; he felt a new power within himself, different than before—like every cubic of his body had been infused with white lightening.  He had no time to examine the sensation.

"The Greeks have sent an envoy to check on the Princess!  What would you have me tell them?"

"Tell them she will dance for them tonight.  Better yet let me tell them."

Seto's eyes widened, but he joined his King as Yami stalked down the corridor and said nothing.  The audience room was near and the monarch hurriedly approached the group of delegates.

"Where is Princess Cassandra?  We desire an audience with our cousin." The man was short, and owned a fat face surrounded unruly dark curls.  His cheeks were lined from smiling, Yami supposed, or it could be frowning.  He saw nothing of his Intendeds fair face in this foreigner.

"She is indisposed."  He replied, ignoring all the formality of audience and court.  Suddenly, images came to mind, the man in front of him riding a dark roan mare, splashing across rivers, the horse had lost its footing. Falling. Panic.

He shook his head to clear his vision, _what was that_?!

"We have traveled far and are weary.  I am still soaked from a fall earlier today; may we enjoy your hospitality until our Princess may grant us audience?"

"Fall?  Did you ride a roan mare?"

"Why yes, a shame too, such a fine animal," he nodded. "Your scouts are timely in their reports to you."

The pharaoh was confused, how had he known that? What was happening?  He attempted to keep his decorum.

"Fine, yes stay, the Princess will be performing tonight.  Be our guest."

He left the room and barreled back to the small chamber where the Princess lay.  The vizier was throwing admonishments and warnings, something about the games.  He responded automatically.

"We are getting closer, I could feel her presence that time," then he realized she was gone. He summoned the guards, and out of the corner of his eye.  There she was! Peeking out from behind a large column like a small child, he felt the blood in his face drain away.  None of this had seemed real, until now.  The weight of what was happening came crashing down, and it took all his strength to send the others away, turn, and approach the object of his quest. 

Tears burned his eyes; his only desire was to wrap her in his arms.  She made that easy by falling just in front of him.  He grabbed her and pulled her close.    He felt her fear like icy fingers on his on his own spine.  He gripped her arm tightly scanning her almond eyes for some answer, "Cassandra is it you?  Can it truly be you?" No response. The sensations became a tidal wave, but instead of the joy he had expected, strange pictures filled his mind.  A small room… a dark world… chariots without horses.

He released her as if bitten.

"Answer me or I will assume you are some demon returned in my beloved place and slay you where you stand." 

She fell to her knees and pleaded for her life, so like that night long ago in her chamber.  He extended his hand to her, still cautious, yet this time the images did not appear. Drawing on his remaining strength he lead her to her room, excused himself quickly, and stumbled toward his chamber.

Seto and Heisen were waiting for him there.  "Are you well, my liege?'  Heisen blurted out and rushed to the monarch's side.

Seto stood quietly surveying the scene, "You did it, didn't you."   It wasn't a question.

Yami stared at him and nodded, trying to organize the foreign images in his mind.  Was he mad?  Had he been driven insane by this spell, he leaned heavily against a nearby chair.

"I need time," he managed after a moment. Heisen and Seto exchanged a long glance.

"Pharaoh, has the spell affected you?  Can we help…?"

"I'm fine.  I just need some time," he straightened.  _I can handle this_. "Seto check on Cassandra. Assure she is ready for this evening.  Heisen make preparations for the banquet."  Yami felt his composure returning, _I am king, Ruler of all upper and lower Egypt, I shall conquer anyone that gets in my way. _


	7. Showtime

Hi all, I am now officially on a roll!  Sincere THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to read this. Especially light-keeper, mom-mi-oh and loanshark my faithful readers.  Keep the R & R s coming, we writers feed on it!  .  And to remind those who don't know, I don't own YGO or Yami, wish I did.( Thinks to self, to own an Egyptian Pharaoh, oh the possibilities)

Chapter 7:  Showtime

The dust cleared to expose the giant beast.  I lost the ability to scream, as my eyes locked on the lumbering creature.  Its serpentine neck soared several feet above its bulky body, and its black armored plates seemed to absorb all the light in the room.  A diamond shaped head housed two ruby red eyes and a double row of arrow-like teeth loomed over my small frame.  It lunged toward me at deadly speed.

I don't remember willing my body to move; yet I dodged to my right, narrowly escaping the clamp down of the monster's jaw.  No time to pray, no time to think, my heart jumped firmly into my throat.

It grumbled a muted roar at a missed target and twisted its head back in my direction.  I scrambled over the now abandoned dining tables, trying to get some footing, looking for some thing to slow the beast down, some weapon.  I grabbed wine goblets and hurled them at the dragon's head, hoping to buy time.  The beast merely blinked and continued its assault.

Chaos had overtaken the crowd, screams echoed from both man and woman alike, as people were trampled in their desperation to escape.  Chunks of ceiling fell, crushing the slow and hapless, and filling the air again with white clouds, which obscured my vision.  Royal guards scurried about trying to establish some order.  Two brave or stupid guards, I couldn't decide which, attempted to confront the beast.  He used his tail to sling them across the room, as nonchalant as swatting flies; the guards lay in a motionless heap against the wall. It returned his attentions to me.

Trying to make a run for it, I tripped on some wreckage, and I began to crawl.  The beast paused, as if savoring my fear, as it snapped at me again.  I kicked wildly, connecting with a rock hard nostril. The impact caused him to retract for a moment. I attempted to get to my feet, but in the process of failing, my legs had become trapped in the gauzy material of my dance outfit. I struggled, trying to disentangle myself, but it was no use! I dragged myself forward with my arms alone. _I'm dead, I'm dead.  A wave of nausea washed over me as I felt the creature's hot breath on my bare back.  _This is it_! I closed my eyes tightly and covered my head with my arms.  _

Seconds past, and I finally looked up.  An intense white light blinded me.

My eyes adjusted to find Yami standing before the monster.  Out of his hand a stream of pure white energy formed a barrier that the beast could not penetrate.  It howled its frustration, plunging forward then cringing back in pain. Glowering, it exited the building.  He crouched close to the ground, snarled and melted into the black night as suddenly as it had appeared.

Yami's hand fell, the light faded and he turned, scanning the area quickly.  He was at my side in an instant, scooping me up from the ground.  He held me close to his chest.  I beat against him with my fists, my mind still caught up in fighting the beast.

"It's alright.  I am here."  His strong voice filled my heart and pierced my panic.

Tears of release came in waves so strong; I couldn't seem to catch my breath.  I gulped air in. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, finding solace in the hallow of his neck. His flesh felt warm against my face.  He carried me to my chamber barking orders at guards and servants in transit.  I clung to him as if he were my lifeboat on an icy ocean.  Sitting down finally, he gently placed me next to him.  I slowly released my grip.

The flow of tears was flagging; I avoided looking at him, embarrassed by my clinging.  Finally, I looked up to find his enormous, violet eyes, full of concern, and sighed.

"I don't have to dance now, do I?"

He chuckled, his expression softened, "No, you don't have to dance."  I threw my arms around his neck again.

He wrapped his arms around me too, entangling his fingers in my hair, pulled me close and spoke into my ear softly, "I have to go.  I am needed. You will be safe here."  I assented and he pulled away slowly, cupping my face in both of his hands for an instant, then left. I following him with my eyes, staring after him, my skin still smelling of his musk and spice and for the first time since I had arrived, I felt at peace.


	8. Getting to Know You

Mush alert here, but it is necessary to the story.  Please enjoy, read and review.  Thanks!!!…I am not nor ever have been the owner of YGO, or it's characters.

Chapter 8:  Getting to Know You 

The horses tawny mane rippled like a field of harvest grain; I held on tightly, the wind whipping my face, both afraid and invigorated at the blistering speed.  The horses galloped across the dunes, kicking up a miniature sandstorm in their wake.

"Hah!" I heard Yami yell to his stallion, coaxing every ounce of energy from the foaming, midnight steed in an effort to pass my cream colored mare.  Always competing-- I smiled to myself.  One of the many things I'd learned about him in the days that had past since the banquet.

 The noonday sun baked everything that dared venture within her realm; luckily I wore a long sleeved white wrap robe for the ride.  I scanned the horizon and couldn't get over how _clean_ everything was, so untouched, so quiet.  Five thousand years had made quite a difference in the world.  Every night I went to bed believing that the dream would end and I would be back in my Grandma's bed at home, and every morning I woke in my opulent chamber to the smell of jasmine and orchids.  It was odd because this was becoming more real to me, and my life before seemed like a dream.

Yami pointed to a spot of green in the distance and we headed in that direction at full tilt.  Internally, I thanked my mother for the riding lessons and I gripped the mare's sides closely with my thighs, urging her on.  He had the advantage as I was used to stirrups, which to my surprise, had not been invented yet.  A lot of things had not been invented yet for that matter, sunscreen, indoor plumbing, and…chocolate.  But life in ancient Egypt was not without it's advantages, especially for royalty.  Servants, silken clothes, golden treasures, milk baths-- much could be said for the high life.  But of all the things I found here, I valued my time with Yami the most.

He had beaten me, naturally, and had already dismounted by the time I reached the oasis. 

"You _could _smile, at the least, I know you're glad you won."  I teased at his stoic expression.

He stifled the beginning of a smile and replied, 'I did not know we were racing."  He walked over to help me dismount.  Strong hands on my hips guided me safely to the ground.  So close again—I felt the sudden tension between us, an electric pulse.  I knew he felt it too, since he did not move away, nor drop his hands from my sides.  He leaned in toward me, pulling my body in line with his and, ever the Pharaoh assaulted my lips. Tender and demanding at the same time his kiss seemed to erase all time and space, ground or sky, future or past.  Just his warm, soft lips pressed against mine, now and forever.

My heartbeat so strong, I believed it could explode at any minute and I leaned forward slightly lightheaded.  Yami pulled back abruptly, almost causing me to fall.  He whirled and grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack.  

"Hey!" 

"Can't have you falling, now can we."  His voice was full of mischief and his eyes glinted with amusement.

"Put me down, Yami."  I said as darkly as I could muster.  I wiggled and writhed, shifting my weight violently.  He finally laughed and I took the opportunity to break free.  He released his grip and I ran, darting between rocks and trees, Yami in pursuit.  I was giggling madly by now and was breathless. No footsteps behind me, glancing back I didn't see Yami either.  What happened to him, perhaps it was some trick?  I circled around and returned to the clearing.  He kneeled, doubled over on the ground, and a groan escaped his lips.  I rushed to him.

"Yami! What's wrong, are you hurt."  Guilt clutched my heart, _God what if I had caused him to fall or injure himself?_

 He shook his head negatively, and spoke through clenched teeth, "In the saddle bag, there is a potion." Balling his hands into fist, his eyes closed, his breath came in short gasp.

I dashed over to the horses, and frantically searched through the leather bag for anything that may help.  My hand connected with a small vial, as a blast of thunder caused me to look up.  The sky that had been perfectly clear moments earlier was filled with dark billows of clouds.  Lightening outlined the dense mass that blocked out the sun and a gust of wind almost knocked me off my feet, I struggled to take the few steps that separated us. I had never seen a storm come up so quickly.  Each movement was labored as I made my way back. A white light glowed before me, sand flew into my eyes and the light vanished.  At last, I reached Yami's hunched form. The cork popped from the thick green liquid, and I pulled his head back.  He was oblivious, as I forced the potion into his mouth.  Sheltering him with my body, I prayed that it had some effect. 

He stirred and finally his velvet eyes fluttered open weakly. As if in response to his recovery, the wind died and the clouds parted allowing a shaft of light to fall on Yami's face.  He looked just like an angel bathed in heavenly gold and I realized how much he was coming to mean to me.  My heart fell into my stomach as doubts clawed at my mind.  _What wasn't he telling me?  What was this strange aliment?  Did I even have a right to ask?_

Slowly we made our way back to the palace, not saying a word.  Both of us lost in thought.


	9. Puzzles and Games

Thanks for sticking with me guys!  Please keep up the R and R, I need to know your opinion!  I don't own YGO or its characters.

Chapter 9:  Puzzles and Games

"Wait! Hey, slow down!  Ma'kat, please!"  I dug in my heels.  The rotund servant walked on, her hand a steely bracelet upon my wrist.

"M'lady, we should not even be out of the palace without an escort, if the Pharaoh found out…"

"Don't worry, I'll say I kidnapped you if we get caught."  Her wrinkled face frowned, then broke into a wide grin.

"Nevertheless, the sooner we get to the shop and back the better."  I nodded, glancing longingly back at the last booth.  The narrow street was lined in hundred of such street vendors; the aroma of sizzling spicy meat invited me to explore.  Everything from perfume in intricately designed jars to leather sandals, virtually begged to be pored over, handled and purchased.  I exhaled and fell into step with Ma'kat, no time for browsing.

We pushed though the teeming road, dodging to avoid animal dropping, carts and hordes of humanity.  I thought of Yami.  He was resting in the care of Heisien the High Priest.  The squat, bald man had insisted that the Pharaoh was fine, just in need of rest.  I had some reservations about him, his voice was smooth and convincing, his small black eyes hard.  He reminded me of a used car sales man, but Yami seemed to trust him.

Finally, we entered the small mud brick building.  The light was dim just the small amount seen though the cracks in the door and shutters, and a tiny lamp hanging in the corner.  The store smelled strongly of incense and perspiration, my eyes watered. It was one of the best-kept shops on the avenue.  The shelves were adorned with unusual globes, small statuary, and religious icons.  Ma'kat lead me toward the rear, to the living area.  This was my first experience with the commoners of the age; they did not enjoy the same benefits as the upper class. The quarters were cramped and held around a family of five, if counting the children was any indication.  Three came barreling out of the backroom, laughing, and playing a game of chase. A riot of black hair and dark eyes circled us, then rushed into the street.  An ancient woman slowly followed in their wake, yelling, "Slow down!"  She noticed us and lowered her eyes, "Ma'kat you should warn me when royalty will be gracing my store.  Forgive my grandchildren, my liege."  

"Uh, no problem."  I replied not sure how to respond.

"What can I provide for your highness."?

"I need a gift." I had not thought any further.  I stumbled awkwardly for words.  It had sounded good, earlier in my chambers.  Buy Yami a present, see the marketplace, and perhaps the fresh air would lead to a new perspective.  I thought I would find answers here, now I just felt stupid.

"Oh dear, don't worry so."  She'd read my expression perfectly. "I have just the thing."  She reached out and patted the back of my hand before turning.  The box she presented was old, even for this time, pure gold with inscription; it was beautiful. I traced the inlay with my finger and found the lid slid back.  Small square and oblong pieces lay in disarray inside.  I glanced at the proprietor, my eyebrows raised.  

 "It's a puzzle," her voice lowered, "but not just any puzzle. It is enchanted."

"Enchanted?"

"Yes, once assembled it become an amulet of protection."

"That sounds perfect.  He loves a challenge."

She grasp my arm, "The talisman chooses its bearer, only one who is worthy."

I looked at her dubiously, but agreed upon a price.  We turned to leave and the elderly woman spoke again.

"Just believe in yourself, trust your heart.  You know who you are, Tea."

My eyes widened at the sound of my real name.  "How did you know?"

She raised her chin. "One has just to open their eyes to see."

What was this cryptic response?  I needed facts.  I lunged at her over the counter and she stepped back.

"What else do you know?  Why am I here?"

"I will tell you no more, I have said too much already."

"But.."

Ma'kat dragged me out of the shop as I pleaded, "You can't.  You don't understand.  She knows!  She knows!"  My attempt to accept this reality shattered at the sound of my real name. All the questions that had lay sulking beneath the cloudy surface of my consciousness were suddenly shouting, screaming in my head.

"Shhh, M'lady, please."  Thoughts tripped over each other vying for my attention.  I felt exposed, my secret laid bare for the world.  Face flushed, I began to yell at Ma'kat, but the words stalled in my throat.  

 I softened at her worried face,  "You meant no harm.  I just have to talk to her—now."  I broke away from her grip, and started for the door.  

I felt a rough hand cover my mouth, and without warning the world suddenly went black.

"Where is Cassandra?"  Yami's question filled the room.  The servants retreated in reaction to his tone of voice. Only the High Priest seemed impervious to impact of the king's words.  

He closed in quickly, speaking in even tones, "We know not, my liege.  She did not tell anyone where she was going."

"What was she thinking?  After the attack, and the storm, it's not safe."

"Surprising all the strange events that have occurred since her return."

"Humph," he had not put the two together, but yes the events did coincide.  The attack at the oasis had been the worst thus far, if Cassandra had not helped it would have surly overwhelmed him. Yami had confided in Heisien following the explosion at the banquet. He assured Yami the pain and visions would subside and side effects would cease. The price of High Magic, the priest scolded, and offered him the foul potion for relief. The tonic numbed the pain, but did not affect its roots.  The deep, uncontrolled power grew as a festering wound in his soul, staggering in its intensity, he knew this to be true, as well as he knew his own name. Yami hoped the High Priest was right, and his ailment would soon end, but he his doubts.  Perhaps he could learn to control it?  

"What would you have me do?"  Heisien hovered near the bed where Yami sat propped up against a mound of pillows.  Another pain shot down his arm as he viewed the priest intently.  The small man waited for an answer, his face as mild as usual, but something was not right. As if a curtain had been pull back, a new light stuck Heisien's visage, and Yami saw him again.  Beyond the skin and bones, down past the physical, he viewed a soul.  A soul as black and evil as a dragon.  Thick tar leaving no room for mercy or pity, love or loyalty, an endless abyss, absorbing everything but hate.

Yami gasp at the pure hatred, how had he missed it, the desperation for control, to destroy, to conquer.  "Heisien!  What are you doing?"  The old man's demeanor had transformed at Yami's vision.  He stretched out his hand, which shone with an eerie pale green glow.  The eye of Horus appeared on his brow, and Yami grew silent.

"Don't worry, my liege," he paused, smiling ever so slightly, "this won't hurt."  He placed his searing hand on Yami. "You didn't see anything, it was your imagination."

"My imagination."  Yami repeated.

"Everything is fine, you just need rest."  His hypnotic voice continued.

"Yes, rest."  His eyelids felt weighted, and the room spun.  What _had_ he been worried about? Everything's fine.

"You will need all your strength for the duel tonight.  Sleep."  Heisien's hushed words lulled the Pharaoh into a fitful, dreamless slumber.  All trouble erased from his mind.


	10. Seto's Bane

Here we go again!  I actually believe the end is near. I am honored at the number of quality writers who have taken the time to read my story.  Thanks for all the reviews!  Keep them coming!  Don't own Yummy Yami, Seto or any of that YGO stuff.

Chapter 10: Seto's Bane

Seto stalked into the temple.  His impassive face was belied by the quickness of his steps; he was a man with a destination in mind.  He saw the High Priest from across the large theater.  Columns soared above the tiny human pest that scrambled though the religious emporium, columns that would soon don the cartouche bearing his name.  His lips actually twitched upward at that.  The priest walked forward to meet him.

"Ah Seto," he spoke in hushed tones, "did you kill the girl."

His eyebrows arched, "What do you think?  She won't be of any use to him now, and after tonight no one will be able to close the portal.  I will finally defeat that fool Yami. Is everything ready?"

" I leeched what powers I could, and the rest I have suppressed with my alchemy, but soon it will be beyond my strength to control.  The ceremony must happen tonight."

"It will and then the world will be at our feet."  _Then I will take care of you._

Cold.  The stone was cold to my face, then the pain, a sharp stab in my head.  My fingers explored for the source of my discomfort, gasping aloud when they found the sticky indent in my skull.   I opened my eyes to see a dimly lit room of stone.  The walls were moving.  No that was just me, probably a concussion, causing me to see things.  Alone in the small bare room, I tried to get up. I heard a rattling sound, and then the bite of manacles around my ankles stopped me.  Chained!

"Hey!"  I ventured, to hear only my own voice reply.  "HEY!"  I screamed again. Alone, chained, forgotten.  Where was Ma'kat?  Who would have done this to me?  I pulled at the chains until blood dripped onto my feet from my raw ankles.  The iron didn't budge their housing, solid rock.  

I became dizzy with the excursion and slipped down to the icy floor, nearly sitting on a burlap sack. The contents—one golden box, I slid back the lid and examined the puzzle again, smooth and perfect. I exhaled slowly and the pieces started to come together in my hands, if not in my head.

 Hours past, the chill had soaked into my bones, my feet were numb, my stomach complained for sustenance.  I ignored everything, totally engrossed in the puzzle.  I didn't hear the metal scraping of the key, or the quiet feline swish of  footsteps, until a voice spoke, "You've looked better."

My head shot up to stare into the ice of Seto's eyes.  

I stood up as quickly as my lifeless legs would allow.  The pins and needles stabbed at me as the circulation returned, "Let me out of here."  I hoped this meant that I would be freed, but his dark voice set my nerves on edge.

"Now, now Princess, no hurry.  It's time we had a little chat."

"Chat?  I'm chained, in a dungeon, hardly conducive to _chatting_!  Set me free or Yami will…"

"What? After I tell him you are not even his dear Cassandra, but some imposter."

I sucked in my breath, his word felt like a strike to my midsection.  Again my only lifeboat of sanity was sailing away without me, my defense gone. Crestfallen, I glared at him with hooded eyes.  There was no use denying the truth.  

"No witty reply, another indication of your fraud.  Cassandra was never at a loss for words.  But you could have your purpose, whoever you are."

"What do you want of me?"  I felt defeated already.

"Right now? Nothing, just stay put here, until after ceremony.  Then we will discuss, how you will marry me."

"I am to marry the Pharaoh." I stammered out, clinging to the only truth I knew.

He chuckled, "I will be the Pharaoh after tonight.  And I will need the Grecian army if I am to solidify my position as ruler.  You will marry me; unless you want your secret revealed.  The Greeks aren't as forgiving as I am, they would do much more than throw you in the dungeon for your lies."

 I struggled again against my chains, reopening the freshly squelched wounds. 

"You have spirit, I'll give you that."  His eyes raked over me again, "And you are as beautiful as her, once cleaned up of course."  He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall.  "I loved her you know, I could kill you for looking like her, for pretending to be her."  His grip on me tightened as his face screwed up in rage. "We had plans, to rule the world together." His voice broke, "Then she was gone, and you came.  I knew it from the first moment I held you that day in the chamber, you were not my Cassandra.  At the banquet, you didn't have her carriage, her voice…you are nothing.  Nothing but a pretty pawn in my game."  He reached out to stroke my cheek and I retracted from his touch.

"Is that what this is to you?  A game?"  I could not believe his callousness.  

"Everything is a game, a prize to be won, a challenge to be overcome.  You'd do best to think about what I've said, and consider my offer carefully."  He left the cell abruptly, leaving me blinking after him, still in shock.

What could I do? Yami is in terrible danger and I am stuck here.  Seto was right; I am nothing and no one, a pretender who'd been found out. Even if I were to escape, would Yami believe me, after all the deception?  I bit back tears, my heart aching in my chest.  I turned back to the puzzle, drawn back to its smooth pieces, calmed by the task.  I had almost solved it.  Two more…there!  I slid the last piece in and the room filled with a golden light.  I fell back and crumpled onto the floor as my legs gave way beneath me, I vaguely wondered what I had unleashed as the completed amulet burned in my hand and all feeling left my body.


	11. The Shadow Games

Here's a bit more.  The big showdown is coming soon, till then enjoy this.  Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them all. 

Chapter 11:  Shadow Games

The Shadow Games began promptly at nightfall.  Yami the First—Pharaoh of Egypt, sat on a raised throne, in the shadows of the wide nearly empty open air stadium, away from the scrutiny of the masses. This version of the game was exclusive to the Royal family, High counselors, the priests, temple guards, and a small number of elite duelists. The magicians and mages were also out in full force this evening. The last day of the full moon lit the field as a faint mist in the air carried the sense of anticipation, the fight began.  The onlookers were silent as the champion, Seto, took his place. The challenger, a wealthy Ethiopian arrayed in silver robes and bedecked with rubies, called his first creature. The king watched the events unfold before him with detachment; usually the games held his rapt attention, even when he wasn't dueling, but not tonight. 

Yami disliked being confused, and he detested feeling weak even more, yet both emotions warred within him.  All surrounded by the unsettling feeling that he had forgotten something of vital importance.  He viewed the events through a haze; the power building again, his thought became even more unfocused.  The calm rationality he was accustomed to disappeared entirely as pain encircled his chest like a band of molten steel; he gripped the arms of the throne, digging his nails into the stone until they peeled back to the quick. He made no sound, his breath gone.  The High Priest smirked and signaled for the Temple guards. Yami didn't resist as the Priest's men shackled him.

The dual continued below uninterrupted, the audience's full attention on the action before them.  Seto summoned a creature.  Moss green fur covered the massive humanoid behemoth.  His myopic gaze engaged the slower moving two-legged ox beast, it stood opposite.

"Now Hitotsu-Me Giant. Attack!" 

The ox couldn't avoid the crushing backhanded blow dealt by the monster; the force lifted its hooves from the floor and sent its bulk flying backward.  The battle won, the ox beast lay skull splintered, and bleeding on the floor until one of the mages used his power to dispatch it.  The challenger retreated from his podium and bolted for the door.  Seto's eyes cut to the Heisien, and the priest raised a hand.  Temple Guards accosted Seto's opponent.  The ebony skinned man struggled against his captors. "What is this?"

"The cost."

"I am willing to pay…I have herds of cattle and riches, gold, silver, gems." He looked decidedly agitated now, yanking his arms and pulling backwards.

"You knew the consequences for losing."

"My countrymen will…"

"Never realize what happened to you."  With that Seto motioned for Heisien.  The iridescent eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.  The dark man's struggling ceased, his face lost all animation he was lead away little more than a zombie, a soulless shell.  The crowd gasp, but no one moved to lend assistance, they knew better.  Interference could mean a similar fate.

Heisien stood to the left of the throne. Arms crossed at his back, he rocked back onto his heels and shifted his weight forward to the ball of his foot almost dancing in time to the tune he hummed. "Five, more. Five more.  All I need is five more to open the door."  He giggled.  The High Priest's men chained the monarch to the temple wall, spread eagle against the pattern of a pentagram.  The movement, the violent hands, shook Yami to his senses. Memories swarmed through his mind like angry locust. Heisien in his chamber, hovering, some kind of spell.  A hot rage knotted in his throat and the power sparked, as it had that night in the banquet hall, white fire engulfed his hand. The guards fell back in terror.   His chained arm pointed at Heisien, with deadly aim and sent the fire flying in the Priest's direction.  The engraved circle came to life at that, drawing the unleashed power to it. The High Priest escaped untouched.  The Pharaoh's skin glimmered a pale white; the circle surrounded him, reflecting the same luminosity and throbbed holding both the king and his powers in check.  

"What has become of me?" Yami said in a small voice, taking in his ghastly appearance.  His voice trumpeted again, "Heisien!  You will pay for what you have done."

The High Priest's face wore mock sympathy, "No Pharaoh, I won't.  Today I will finally get everything I deserve, and no one can stop me."


	12. Freedom

I hope this chapter is better than the last, or more clear at least.  Thanks for reading and PLEASE review I need feedback.  YGO isn't mine, although I borrow from it shamelessly.  

Chapter 12: Freedom

I held my breath and waited for an explosion, some impact, anything.  The cell remained quiet and the glow faded.  Feeling returned to my extremities slowly.  What _had _happened?  

"How anti-climatic," I sighed.

_Really._ The word resounded in my head.

"Who's there?"  I looked sharply around the cell for the source, and finding nothing I shook my head. I could have sworn I'd heard someone.  I glanced down at the now lifeless pyramid puzzle in my hand. "Protection, huh."  Whatever its power, it would be best to keep it nearby.  I scanned the floor and found a discarded piece of leather stripping. I threaded it through the loop at the top of the puzzle, creating a makeshift necklace. 

Inaction consumed my patience; I grabbed a rock and started pounding at the metal housing of my restraints. Keep busy, don't think.  I beat harder at my bonds, imaging a certain Vizier's head with each stroke.

 "Princess.  Princess Cassandra?  Your majesty, are you down here?"  The rock fell from my hand and I crawled as far as my chains would allow to peer into the outer cell.  It had to be, oh, it is!  Ma'Kat!  And she was not alone.

A group of 5 armed, non-Egyptian men followed her into the dank chamber.  

"Ma'Kat!  Oh, you found me.  Are you ok, did they hurt you?"  

Her expression fell and tears welled in her dark eyes.  "Oh, my lady, concerned for me, when you are in such danger!"  She clasps her hands together.  "We must hurry.  I've brought your countrymen to help free you."

The leader of the band, a fat faced man with curly dark brown hair worked on the lock with his sword.  "What a relief to see you, Cassandra.  We feared the worst."

"Good to see you, too."  I said with honest sincerity.

"We have tried to gain audience with you since before the banquet.  Your messages home and the Pharaoh's avoidance concerned us, then the dragon attack. Now we find you imprisoned!  A Greek royal, no less.  Blood will be spilt for this atrocity."  

"So, you came because of my messages?"  Reflecting with a question does wonders for information gathering, and at this point_, any_ information would help.

"Of course!  You wrote you feared for your very life, we felt compelled to come."  _Feared for my life?_  

"Oh we must hurry," Ma'kat urged, then addressed me.  "The gods are angry, my child.  Demons roam the streets.  Giant Lizards, Dragons, fearful, dreadful things preying on everything they meet, scorching houses.  Why my friend's shop has been destroyed!" 

The Greek brigade nodded.  "No one is safe, it is insanity.  We must return home and enlist reinforcements."  Two of the taller men stood at the entered stood near the door, watching for guards.  A loud crack announced the lock's defeat; the remainder of the group entered the cell and began to work on my ankle irons.  

They will expect me to leave with them once free.  It would be the safest thing, regardless of what Seto says.  Continue to go with circumstances; don't arouse their suspicions.

But what of Yami?  _I hardly know him_, my mind argued, _this isn't my problem_! He doesn't love me, he loves Cassandra.  If he knew I wasn't her, he would have killed me already.  Logic dictated for me to leave quietly while I still had a chance.

With a painful jerk, the weight dropped from my feet, I limped to the door with Ma'Kat's assistance.  I thought for one more instant, pressed my lips together and then whispered, "Where is he, Ma'Kat?"

"The Games, M'Lady," she replied and helped me manage the steep and narrow stairway.  "We should not go there."  I gave her a tight hug.

"But I must," I gave her a tiny smile, "take me to him."  I added more loudly, "Take me to the arena."

My Greek family was taken aback, the leader's eyes narrowed as he considered my request. "Cassandra…Princess, you can't, why would you even want to go there.  That is where all the evil is emanating from!"  His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do not question me, Valerian.  I will bode no infidelity."  His name had jumped to my lips unbidden.  How did I know it?  I didn't recall overhearing anyone's name, but I must have, I decided.  At least it worked, he snapped to attention and with a curt nod, and we all followed Ma'Kat toward danger, the unknown, and my heart.


	13. The Rescue

The best laid plans of mice and men…I didn't imagine this would go on so long, the story has taken on a life of its own, I can only let it unfold, and hope you all are still enjoying it, and want to read more. Much thanks for the reviews, they are the food on which I feed.  So here's another chapter, YGO is only mine in my imagination.  :D  Please Read and Review.

Chapter 13:  The Rescue

I stopped in my chambers long enough to grab a hooded cloak and quickly bandage my bleed ankles.  My hands shook, not from the chill of the night air, but from the sharp twist of worry in my chest.  What could I possibly do to help Yami?  I knew no magic, had no skill.  Maybe he didn't even need my help; perhaps, he'd already dispatched Seto and he now was in the mist of enjoying the Games.  I shook my head--the words rang hollow.  The evil unleashed within the palace, the strange creatures attacks, all pointed to the fact that the Pharaoh was in trouble.  Before us stood the massive stadium, strangely silent save for the grunts and howls of the battle inside.

We entered through the servant entrance on the ground level, and made our way to a landing just out of the view of the crowd.  We had an excellent position and the entire arena was visible from our location.  I found Seto first, down on the lowest floor calling attacks to his giant warrior beast on the field.  The blows shook the stadium with their intensity.  No doubt remained; the monsters were no longer conjured images.  They were tangible, and could unleash their power not only on the field, but also on the world itself. I continued my visual tour; my hand flew to my mouth to stop the sound as I saw him. 

A pale white light framed his still form, and bathed him in a ghostly nimbus.  Suspended by thick iron shackles on his wrist and ankles, Yami's head rested against his chest.  He looked to be sleeping, or exhausted, or…dead.  No he can't be, my heart constricted.  No reason to chain a dead man, I thought, and released my breath.  Next to him, wearing a tight-lipped grin stood the High Priest.

 "OK, our goal is to free the King without arousing the attention of the Vizier."  The men nodded.  Ma'Kat just wrung her hands and kept repeating, "Oh, dear."  I placed a hand on her shoulder.  "You are our lookout.  Should anyone come toward the stairs or try to block this exit, you just scream."  

I investigated father, but found no temple guards near the captive. "It looks like only the High Priest is guarding the Pharaoh, so it shouldn't be hard to overpower one…" The words stalled in my throat.  Heisien stretched out his hand, Seto's opponent was bathed in cracking green lightening.  His faced drained of life, and he was lead away.

"M'lady, the Priest looks to be a mage," Valerian offered, one eyebrow cocked.

"You are right, brute force alone won't work.  I will distract the High Priest," I pointed to the largest soldiers, "You two free the Pharaoh and get him out of here. The rest of you scout to find any royal guards, mages, anyone that is loyal to the Pharaoh, we are going to need all the help we can get.  Understand?"  They assented.  I turned without pausing, my eyes set on the limestone steps before me.  It was up to us to save the monarch.  I swallowed hard and started the climb.

I held my breath as we approached the squat man and went onto the balls of my feet to lessen the noise.  Every scrape multiplied a hundred times by my desire for silence, my heartbeat like a hammer in my chest.  No words, or action could stop the Priest from destroying me.  What was I thinking?  I wanted only to escape, run and hide; then Yami appeared on the horizon.

Not the lifeless rag doll I saw in the distance, but a possessed Voodoo icon, pins impaling his every nerve.  He shook as power radiated out of him and was reflected back by the enchanted pentagram, shocking him into spasms of pain.  His skin was pallid, sweat covered and luminous. He hardly appeared human, more spirit than flesh. He uttered a low moan, the only indication that he was conscious.  All doubts left me as I rushed up the last few steps. I just wanted him down and safe, High Priest be damned!

Heisien's back faced us; he was absorbed in the next duel.  Lucky for us, I almost breathed a sigh, almost.  I motioned for my two men to go to the Pharaoh, and I moved toward the evil mage.

"Nice view from up here, you must have paid a fortune for these seats."  I walked to the edge of the platform, my hood concealing my face.  

"What!?!  Who are you?"  I didn't see him, but his tone betrayed his surprise.

"Curious?  Answer me this then.  Who's the last person you would expect to see here?"  I kept my voice, light and relaxed.

"You mock _me_. I will find out your identity."  Out of the corner of my vision, a sneer crossed Heisien's face, a hieroglyphic third eye appeared on his forehead, and pale green light enclosed his hands again.  

"I can't read you?" The sneer faded from his face immediately.  His question was replaced by a new, darker tone, " I don't care who you are witch, I don't need surprises.  This is my moment of triumph, and nothing is going to deter me."  The lime toned light, darkened to a murky emerald, and shined with deadly vigor.  The crash of metal against metal caught the Priest's attention; he hesitated.

With two strong strokes, my compatriots hewed the iron links, releasing Yami's arms from their restraints.  The king fell forward to his knees, head still lowered.

"So you thought to take my prize before I am done with him— You were clever to distract me, but you underestimate my powers."

 Heisien's sphere of molten energy crackled, as his target changed.  Through eyes glazed with rage and hate, he took aim at my soldiers and released the lethal beam.  I dove between the hieratic and the Greeks, taking the full impact of the scorching beam directly in my torso.  I slammed into the floor with fire exploding in my chest. The dull crunch of breaking bones filled my ears.  _I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Yami, so sorry_, I thought, as my eyesight blurred, and darkness enveloped me.


	14. Cassandra

Thanks for the patience and the fantastic reviews, I love each one.  The holiday's kept me busy but here, at last, is the new installment.  Please Read and Review, I value your comments.  I think the next chapter will be the last so enjoy, and happy holidays to all….oh still don't own that YGO stuff—but I did ask Santa for it :D

Chapter 14:  Cassandra

"Wake up," a sharp jab in my ribs pulled me from the darkness.  Yami, the soldiers, a flash of green fire; and then nothing.  The memories yanked me up right.  My eyes blinked open, to find a simple white room, the arena, the men, everything-gone.

I squinted against the stark brightness of the seemingly empty room.  "What are you waiting for, get up." The person spoke again.  The voice was familiar.  I pushed myself to a seated position and fire blazed in my chest.  Glancing down, I found the puzzle, still around my neck.  The material around it had disintegrated, the pyramid itself fused to the skin beneath.  An intense sharp pain shook me as I peeled the icon from my flesh.  The imprint remained a tattoo from the blistering heat_.  I should be dead, why wasn't I dead, am I dead?_

"No not dead, not yet," the voice addressed me again soft, feminine, cocky.  "Don't you understand anything?"  A heavy sigh, "Look at me."

My eyes focused on a reflection of myself, or myself in this new body. A mirror image I supposed.  The mirror me, brushed her deep black hair back from her delicate features.  I realized at that moment, the image wasn't me at all, but another entity entirely and it could be only one person.  

The voice, the face could only belong to the infamous Cassandra, the real Cassandra.

"In the flesh," she looked down at herself and giggled, "so to speak."

"So, you're alive?"

"Define alive?  Oh, I am being difficult, aren't I?  A few thousand years of banishment can make one quite crabby."  Her lips pulled back into a beguiling smile.  She stood up and paced the room.  She crossed her arms across her chest and gasp. "What have you done to our body?"  The echo of her pain renewed the ache in my own chest.

"Our body?"  Idiot, I thought, sitting in this strange place, when my…her…my men are vanquished by the High Priest, let alone what he'd done to Yami by now.

"Look here.  I don't know why you've suddenly appeared, but my men and the Pharaoh need help and," I glanced around the room, "where are we anyway?"

"Our soul room," she raised her elegant hand to stop my next question, " Now settle yourself or all is lost.  Just listen, and understand."  I became silent, I trusted her instinctively.

"Did you ever wonder why you quit dancing?"

My face flushed, the question both surprised and embarrassed me.  "I wasn't any good."  I replied in a flat voice, pushing down the old feelings of inadequacy that rose.

She smiled slightly, eyes narrowing, "You were good. You didn't believe in yourself or your abilities. How about friends, Tea? How many real friends do you have, let alone men, or love?"  

I cringed, she was touching on tender subjects; things I didn't like to think about, or talk about.

"Didn't think so."

"What are you getting at?"  I said sharply, tiring of this interrogation.

"All your life, you have been lacking something, some spark, some fire.  You have always been afraid.  I'm going to tell you why."

My face must have looked shocked, because she laughed, "Have you noticed a difference since you've been here, in Egypt?"

I had—definitely.  Especially since I'd finished the puzzle.

"The puzzle was the conduit, our connection" she read my thoughts, " it was easier after that."

"What was easier?"  I spoke much more slowly, understanding blooming in my mind.  _You know who you are,_ _Tea-_ the old woman's voice came back to haunt me.  I'm her, she is me, we are one.

"Yes, 5000 years ago-our souls were one-until Heisien and Seto."

"What happened?"  I whispered now, the emptiness I held in my heart for so long fully awake now.

She frowned, "This is taking much too long, let me show you."  She approached quickly and before I could voice a protest she had stepped into my body, dissolving, merging the two of us.  Thoughts and memories became one, and I watched the scenes before me as a spirit observer.

+++++

I saw Seto and Cassandra, standing on a balcony, far from the main palace. He spoke into her ear. "Egypt will be ours, then the world." Cassandra pulled away, staring coolly at him, a wispy smile played on her lips.

"Why should I share?"

"Because I can enlist great magic—and you want me."  His smug smile infuriated her, and at the same time attracted her.  He closed the distance between them, and grabbed her roughly, crushing her to him.

"Evil Vizier, I should scream, but alas I am under your spell."  She traced his lips with her index finger.

"No, M'lady, I believe I am under your spell."  He pressed his lips to hers into a violent and passionate kiss.

I could feel the emotion, the wave of sensation, as if I was living it at that moment.  "We were a sight were we not?"  

"So you made a deal with Seto, and he involved the Priest."  I felt her agree.  The scene faded, a new picture arose.  The royal chamber, her job-to seduce him, to make him trust her, to entice him to use the dark magic. She did what she did best; she danced.  But strangely, his pity, his loyalty had touched her heart, caused her to doubt her mission.  His parting words, "Trust."  Something she had never done, something he inspired her to do.  

She had never imagined before, that goodness was possible; that real love existed, Yami had shown her all these things.  A new affection bubbled inside for Yami.  Only the High Priest realized her defection.  Another vision came.

He had cornered her just days before the wedding, in the dark halls near the temple.  "You refuse to betray the King, then you will precede him to your doom," Heisien's voice dripped with venom.  He threw a deadly ray, and her soul, her very spirit, was banished to the Shadow Realm, much as he tried just moment before.

"I did not die.  My soul was reborn in you, but part of me, was still held in the shadow realm, by Heisien's spell.  Yami's power was greater than Heisien conceived and it reached through the millennia, and called you."

"O.K., I get what you are saying, but isn't this all ancient history, hasn't this already played out?  Why am I here now?"

"The future, the present and the past all co-exist here.  You…we have been given a change to make thing right, for Yami, and for us. You have to do what I could not."  She paused, took a breath and was quiet for a moment. "With the help of the puzzle, you may resist the High Priest's attacks, but I am limited in that world, little more than a shadow, so it is up to you.  And it is not just our fate, or even Yami's.  Should Heisien and Seto succeed the world will plunge into darkness, monsters and demons will roam the Earth again, as in the old days.  Humans will become little more than slaves to these creatures.

Remember Tea, you are the key.  Yami is the door, but you are the key."  Her voice trailed off, and I felt her consciousness retreat.

"Cassandra!"  I didn't want her to go.  I wanted her strength, her knowledge.

"I'll be with you, remember-I am you."  She laughed softly one last time.  I opened my eyes, my mortal eyes, back in the arena, unprepared for what I saw.


	15. Endings

Hi all my faithful fans!!  I truly appreciate all the support while writing this.  I never expected it to go so far or to receive the follow it has, you all have encouraged me greatly with my writing.  Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU.  Loanshark, Mom-mi-oh, Lightkeeper, Butterflyguitar, all.  It took so long because I had to rewrite it 3 times to get it just right.  I hope you enjoy, read and leave me lots of reviews!!  Love to all and happy holidays.  

Disclaimer:  YGO is fun to play with but I put it back when I'm done.

Chapter 15:  Endings

Yami perceived the escalation of energy just seconds before the blast.  The smell of burning flesh roused him.  Pushing through the blazing pain, he raised his head and attempted to focus.  

A motionless, dark mass lay near his feet.  The robe all but concealed the still form.  Only the displaced hood exposed the identity of the body.  Cassandra.

Rage rose in his chest.  _No more_, he thought, _I cannot lose her again_.

The familiar power flamed, but this time he did not fight the excruciating flood. He allowed it to engulf him completely and gestured.  The spellbinding circle shattered like brittle parchment.  The Greek guards stood back.

"Now is the time for reckoning, Heisien."  The Shadow Priest smiled.  

"You are too late," he hissed, "with these two souls, the kingdom and the world is reborn!"  He raised both hands in the air and in one motion struck the two stunned guards with his beams of light.  Relieved of their souls, the men sank down to the stone floor.  Their spirit essence flew to Heisien.  He joined them to the cloud that now formed between his hands.  A swirling ball of energy flashed a display of raw might and filled the span between his outreached arms.  He hurled the sphere before him with a wicked cackle.  

The air appeared to separate from itself, reveling a vast darkness. "Om Fali Qunuki," Heisien chanted.  The rip increased, now the size of a doorway.  Black oozed from the jagged orifice.  The temperature dropped.  Then the beasts appeared. Those small enough to fit, scrambled through the gateway.  Some flew, others crawled or slunk, moving so quickly it was impossible to number them. They raced through the arena in search of fresh prey. What remained of the audience scattered.

Yami felt his skin grow cold, his hands numb.  The energy consumed his flesh, he felt his soul weakening, slipping into oblivion. The more solid the doorway became the less corporal he became. My pride, I've damned us all with my foolish pride.  Because I could not accept defeat, now the world is cursed.

The Shadow Realm had been opened.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't believe my eyes; the arena had transformed.  The walls, once white and smooth, were now infected with murky darkness and jagged.  The air itself felt heavy and unnatural, a haze hung everywhere.  Hundreds of creatures scurried under foot, teeth bared looking for fresh meat.  I struggled to my feet, weight pressed upon me.  I wondered if it was some side effect of Heisien's attack.  Difficult to move—to breathe even.  I found Yami stalking the High Priest, still haloed in a brilliant white light, free from the shackles, he prepared to attack. My guards lay lifeless on the floor just beyond-- brave men-- they did not deserve their fate.  I swore silently no more would suffer at the High Priest's hand and approached Yami as quickly as my limbs would allow.

He did not see me until I was right next to him.  Relief filled his face, "Cassandra."

"Yami."  I reached to embrace him, but could not, my arms passed right through him. "What is wrong with you?" 

"I joined with the power in an attempt to stop, this atrocity, but I was too late."

 "No.  There is still hope.  Just trust me."   It was like our code; he smiled his small smile and gave me a short nod.  "Let's end it then, for good or ill."

I stripped the useless cloak to revel myself, "Hello Heisien, miss me?"  I disturbed his chant, and he turned to face me.

"You again?  How many times do I have to kill you...no matter, in moments all the power will be mine, and the entire world will bend to my will."

"You are a two bit street magician and that is all you will ever be."

"Stupid girl, I am the ultimate power, do you not see how I remake the world in my image.  All will bow to me."

"Make me, I dare you."  

I felt Yami's cool touch on my arm, little more than a brush of air, but I knew it was a caution. "You are directly in the way, I will allow no harm to come to you."

"Yami, please, I know what I'm doing.  Follow me, be ready," I whispered to him. Yami stood behind me.  The Priest let loose an intense blaze of fire directly at me, I cringed.  The puzzle absorbed most of the beam, but the impact pushed Yami and me toward the crevice behind us.  "Now use your power, Yami."

I braced myself as the white lightening shot though me into the puzzle.  The intense beam shook the evil High Priest and he, for the first time looked worried.  "Again."  The fire seared though every cell of my body, I suddenly could not feel the ground beneath my feet.  Heisien was covered in the fiery light and his legs shook.  "Again."  My heartbeat slowed, and my breath was labored, the blood retreated from my fingers and toes, I leaned heavily backward, my knees weakening.  A dense, muscular chest supported my back.  He is returning, I sighed, good.  I felt lighter with each second.  

The priest retaliated with another weaker discharge.  The puzzle burned deeply into my flesh, but the defense held.  Yami placed his hands on each of my arms to keep me standing.  "You can't take much more of this."

"Neither can he."  

Heisien's laughter rang out.  "You think I am beaten, fools.  Seto, call the dragon." 

From the lower platform the tall Egyptian appeared and in his hoarse voice he spoke the words that sent chills down my spine. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  The only dragon I had seen had nearly destroyed the palace and me.  

The monster rose above us in silver white glory, a vengeful archangel, and roared its fury to the sky.  Yami pushed me behind him and created a wall of white energy.  The dragon drew in its breath and dissolved it in one short pulse of light.  Yami's breath came in short gasps; I doubted his ability to stop another such blast.

"Seto!  Evil Vizier, still trying to rule the world?"

His brow furrowed, but he quickly hid his confusion and replied, "Escaped the dungeon? Clever. "

"Oh, you'll find I am full of surprises."

His eyebrows rose at that. "Well you had your chance at glory, now you will die with that pathetic excuse for a King."

"Have you taken a look around?  Is this the world you want, filled with monsters and gloom?  Condemned to a life filled with pain, alone. I'd rather die.  Don't do this Seto."  He did not reply.  His face remained impassive.

"What are you waiting for, finish them!"  Any pretense of meekness gone from the High Priest as he commanded the vizier.  Seto looked sharply at Heisien.

"I do not take orders, Priest."  

"KILL THEM!"  The High Priest shrieked, the Eye of Horus glowed weakly on his forehead.  

"Blue-Eyes, white lightening attack!"  The smile on Heisien's face never wavered as the skin melted to reveal the skeleton beneath.  The corpse fell, dissolving into dust as it descended.  

Silence filled the room, and then Yami spoke. "Seto, You are exiled from Egypt. I grant you your life, for what you have done. Do not return for if we meet again…"

"I want nothing from you.  If that lunatic had provided me with the army he promised, I would be commanding you now, and someday, believe me, I will."  A sideways smile, and I could swear he winked before he jumped on the back of his dragon and disappeared into the outer darkness.

Yami looked after him, frowning, sadness in his eyes.  "There is much to be done."

"First the gate."  I took the leather necklace bearing the pyramid off and placed it around Yami's neck, "this is for you.  You are going to need it."  My hands rested on his chest, now complete again.  "You have to use me, to close the door.  I'm the key."  

"The door can only be closed by great sacrifice, blood, and spirit," Yami muttered under his breath.  "I can not let you do this.  I broke the rules for my own gain, now I must pay the price."  

I smiled weakly, "You can't.  I don't have the power, you do."  I reached forward and kissed his honey lips, melting into him, our souls uniting in one last embrace.  It was natural and real, and I would have done anything for this moment to continue.  But it ended, as did the kiss.  I stepped back into the gateway.

"I do not think I can do this. You have only just returned to me, my Cassandra."  He pressed his lips together tightly, and balled his hands.  

"You must," I didn't know what would happen.  I could die, or be banished forever to the realm of shadow, or worse.  But I had to try to seal this evil away.  Images of Ma'Kat, my courageous Greek guards, the adorable Egyptian family in the marketplace, even the cool eyed Seto-- drove me.  They deserved a chance.

"I will fulfill my duty.  But I promise you, I will find you again."  His eyes shone with bridled emotion.

My heart swelled into my throat and tears welled from the depths of my soul.  "I'll never forget all you have given me. You believed in me when no one else did, you always believed in me."

He raised his hands vertically to shoulder level, and met mine palm to palm.  Our fingers entwined.  He closed his damp eyes, threw his head back and screamed.  The puzzled glowed again, fire leapt and raced over me, my borrowed body glowed in response, awareness grew light, disappeared, floated up…up…ever up.

The sunlight through the lace curtains warmed my face.  _Must have fallen asleep_.  My checks were hot and wet, my nose ran.  I tried to shake the feelings, just a dream.  The details already faded in my mind, but the feeling of great loss remained.  I stumbled toward the bathroom, and in my haste I bumped into the door with a thud.

"Tea?  Are you finally up?"  My mother called from downstairs, must have gotten home while I slept.

"Yeah, mom."  I yelled back, walking more slowly. Tear filled violet eyes; I wanted to draw them, so the memory would not fade.  So beautiful.

"Your friend Yugi, called.  He said he had something important to show you."  That was odd.  Yugi hardly ever called, he was usually so quiet.  

I splashed cold water on my face cooling my flushed cheeks.  "Did he say what?"

"A puzzle, I think."  Mom replied, as I looked up into the mirror to find the faint imprint of a triangle on my chest.  I fingered it until it disappeared as the voice echoed in my head, "I will find you again."

THE END 


End file.
